Avenging Justice: Rise of the Dark Flash
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Mixed Uni-crossover. two years after The Reach Invasion, Artemis has tried to move on with her life, but as a new war hovers over everyone's head, her most longed for dream becomes her greatest nightmare. She'll stand as Tigress with a new team with the fate of the world, and Wally West, hanging in the balance... multiple pairings
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE: This story is a combined universe, where the DC and Marvel heroes exist together, the Justice League are the larger name heroes, while the Avengers are considered the anti-heroes. **_

Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, narrowed his eyes as various clips and videos played before him in his private office. A teenage girl, dressed in a green uniform with an arrow symbol upon her chest. Her face was hidden with a mask and her long blond hair tied in a pony tail as she ran across a battlefield, drawing arrows and firing with almost unmatched accuracy. "She's got potential…"

"She had potential eight years ago," the gruff voice replied, "She has grown and matured since then." The video footage changed to a brunette in orange and black armor fighting alongside Black Manta's men. "She's more than willing to do what needs to be done to complete the mission."

"So why aren't you getting her for one of your two teams?" Fury asked crossing his arms.

"She was on the Young Justice team for two years, She retired for a few years before coming back for a black ops mission into Black Manta and the Light's operation," the voice growled back. "She has experienced… a loss and has been disenchanted with the League and Team's ways. Your team on the other hand is a much better fit these days."

"Some would say you'd be better suited for my team too," Fury smirked, "You seem a bit too jaded to be in the happy-smiley Super-Friends club." He chuckled when there came no reply, realizing he was once again alone. "OK, I'll make some calls… See you next time, Bruce…" He pushed a button on his desk. "Hill, get me Stark."

_**Young Justice**_

_**X  
The Avengers**_

_**AVENGING JUSTICE**_

_**Rise of the Dark Flash**_

**Chapter 1: Live to Rise**

_Like the sun we will live to rise  
Like the sun we will live and die and then ignite again  
Like the sun we will live to rise again_

_**Sound Garden – "Live to Rise"**_

**New York City January 14 8:45 am**

"I'm fine, Mary, stop worrying," Atremis Crock said into the phone held between her shoulder and ear as her stocking-clad feet padded across the floor of her apartment's hardwood floor. "I'm a big girl… I've faced down the Joker, Lex Luthor, and an alien invasion fleet; I can deal with Tony Stark." She said as she brushed her long blond hair. Since the 'event' in the arctic, the young blond hero had become incredibly close with her late boyfriend's parents, his mother in particular. Even miles apart, they still spoke every day.

"I know, M'gann's already gave me the riot act on the tabloids, and how he flunked out of the Justice League in less than an hour," Artemis smiled, slipping into her heels. "I'll be careful, I promise. I'll call you tonight, thank you… love you too." She clicked in and dropped her iPhone into her purse, as she looked at the mirror on the wall. "Well… how do I look, Babe?" She said, glancing to the photo on the coffee table of the redheaded young man. "I know you always liked it when I would wear miniskirts. Well… here goes nothing, wish me luck, Wally." She said, picking up the photo and pressed her lips to it. She gave a sad smile as she rubbed the red lipstick from the smiling face.

She picked up her purse, and patted her pit-bull Nelson's head and started for the door. Two years to the day she's faced this world alone. She still stumbled, she still struggled, and it was still hard but she was getting stronger every day. This day last year, she woke up curled up with one of Wally's old shirts and had somehow made her way to Wally's bedroom at his parents' home. She tried to remain on the team, but even as Tigress it wasn't the same. Oh she still continued fighting the good fight, and she would team up with her friends when she needed help or vice versa, but seeing the hologram of Kid Flash on the Watch Tower, and the budding friendship between Bart Allen, the new Kid Flash and Green Arrow's newly discovered daughter Cissie, codenamed Arrowette together was hard. Especially with Arrowette wearing Artemis' old green uniform. Sure, Bart and Cissie were just friends, for now at least, but seeing their banter was too much. After returning focus to school she finished with a business degree and graduated top of her class.

Even the joyful graduation where the whole original team gathered with her and Wally's families to wish her well and congratulations hadn't completely cheered her up. The only thing missing was the excitable whoops of her redheaded lover. And it pained her to realize a large part of her wished to trade them all for his presence that day.

Now she walked down the busy New York Street toward the massive A-Tower. Originally it was Stark Tower, but after an alien attack, the STRK of the name was destroyed, and as it was the makeshift base of the vigilante organization "The Avengers", Tony Stark just kept it as it was. She had to hand it for the group, most of which made up of assassins and League rejects, defeated a massive invasion while majority of the League was off world and her own team was caught off guard and unable to respond till it was already dealt with. She was rather surprised by the fact Dick had gave Stark International her resume, given his father was the chief stock holder of SI's biggest rival company, and even more so when she was given a call with a job opportunity as an assistant to Ms. Pepper Potts, SI's CEO.

Artemis' apartment was just a few blocks away from the massive tower, which vaguely reminded her of the Justice League's Watchtower. She stopped at the front door and took a deep breath_. This is it,_ she thought to herself_. You can do this, Artemis…_

She straightened her back and held her head eye as she walked into the front door and approached the front desk. A very pretty redheaded woman sat at the reception desk and a rather lanky, short man in a lab coat and glasses leaned against it chatting with her.

As Artemis approached the two glanced in her direction. "Well, gotta meet with Steve, talk to you later, Nat…" the man said pushing away from the reception desk.

"Ok, talk to you later, Bruce," the redhead replied, before glancing to the blond. "Hello, may I assist you?" She asked, with a vague hint of a Russian accent.

"Hey… My name's Artemis Crock, I'm supposed to start today with Ms. Potts," Artemis replied.

"Ah yes, Ms. Crock, we've been expecting you," the redhead stood up, holding out her hand, and staring at her as if she was studying her every move. "Natasha Romanoff, I'll be taking you up to Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark's offices." She then turned back and motioned for another young woman to come take her place at the desk. "Right this way."

As the two women entered the secure elevator, "We've expect a great deal from you with us, Ms. Crock," Natasha said, looking up at the rising number count on the digital display.

"I always bring my A-Game," Artemis replied.

"We'll see if that's enough," Natasha said quizzically. "Here we are…" She said as the doors open and the two walked out. Artemis stopped when she noticed that the walls were adorned with displays of Iron Man armors.

"He has quite a collection," Natasha smiled, "These are all the obsolete models," She paused to glance at one, "He actually saved my life in this one… I still owe him for that one…"

Natasha led her to a door with Pepper Potts' name on it. The redhead knocked on the door, and a voice on the other side replied to come in. Natasha nodded to Artemis and the two walked inside. The office was large with a huge window overlooking New York City, and a massive desk. Behind it was a lithe woman with freckles across her nose and strawberry blond hair hanging loose across her three-piece suit. "Ms. Potts, this is your new assistant, Ms. Artemis Crock."

"I've told you repeatedly to call me Pepper, Natasha," Pepper said as she stood up.

"And I listen to your instructions about as well as Tony… Ms. Potts," Natasha smirked.

"Hello, Artemis, welcome to Stark International," She smiled warmly, reminding Artemis a lot of M'gann, "We're happy to have you on board."

"Happy to be here, Ms. Potts," Artemis replied, taking her hand in a hand shake. Artemis then glanced around and found Natasha had practically vanished in thin air.

"Don't worry, she does that," Pepper smiled as if it was the most natural occurrence she'd seen. "You'll find stranger things happen around here… and do call me Pepper. Ms. Potts makes me feel old."

"Ok, Pepper," Artemis smiled awkwardly.

"Have a seat and I'll start going over some things with you…" Pepper motioned for the seat before her desk.

Meanwhile the door opened to the security room, and Natasha gracefully entered, glancing to the two men monitoring the office security. One was dressed in dark armor with purple highlights and sunglasses seated at the camera controls, while the other was behind him in star-spangled red-white-and-blue armor with a mask pulled back hanging on his shoulders with a discus-shaped shield strapped to his back. "What did you think, Widow?" the seated man asked.

"Uncertain, Hawkeye," the redhead said to the two blond men. "She has the grace of an assassin, but she doesn't have a killer's eyes."

"Not everyone enjoys killing," the star-spangled avenger replied, glancing between the two. "We'll have to wait and see how she is in combat. She may not even want to fight anymore after what happened to the first Kid Flash."

"Time will tell," Hawkeye replied, and before anything else could be said, the door opened and the lanky man from the lobby entered.

"Cap! Call from Fury, Trouble in Mexico. Hank Jan and Thor are already on the Quinn Jet," Bruce panted.

"Bruce, Natasha, you're with me," Captain America said, pulling his mask on, the large white A on his forehead in contrast to the blue of his mask. "Clint, stay here and keep an eye on new girl. If we need backup I'll call you and Tony."

The three nodded, and the armored soldier made his way for the door, "Avengers Assemble."

**Panama Canal January 14 10: 35 am**

Using Boom Tube technology Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner had reverse engineered from an encounter with the New Gods of Apokolips, the Quinn Jet was over the Panama Canal. "What is this," Hank Pym, better known as Ant-Man, said, glancing down the large cockpit window of the Quinn Jet to find two large armies meeting. One with Namor with his Pacific Atlantian Empire, the other Aquaman's Atlantic Atlantian Kingdom

"Namor and Aquaman?" Janet Van Dyne, the Wasp asked, fluttering over Hank's shoulder, "Since when have they got into it?"

"Normally as long as one stays in the Pacific and the other stays in the Atlantic they leave each other alone," Cap frowned, as he saw the two prospective leaders standing at the front of their armies. "Wonder what bee got in their bonnet…"

"Ye, it matters not who or what started this conflict," Thor replied, gripping his mystical hammer, "It shalt be the Mighty Thor and his allies who end it."

"Um… can I stay in the jet?" Bruce replied, glancing around the group.

Cap smiled and patted his back, "Bring it down. Natasha, Hank, Bruce, stay in the jet, be ready to get it in the air, "The rest of you with me. We're going to TALK…" He said directed at Thor.

"I prefer to let Mjolnir do the speaking…" Thor pouted slightly.

"Be ready to let it speak, but not yet," Cap then glanced to Bruce, "And be ready to bring out the Other Guy too…" And with that the Avengers exited the jet.

"This is a personal matter, Captain," Namor snapped as the group of heroes made their way toward the two leaders.

"When you two get out of the water with guns pointed at each other, it becomes a personal matter," Captain America replied, "What's going on here?"

"I second that question," they looked up to see Superman lowering toward them, with Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern carrying Batman, Aqualad, Superboy, Flash, Kid Flash, and Arrowette in a green construct.

"Go back to the Watchtower, this is an Atlantian issue," Aquaman replied without taking his heated glare toward Namor.

"An interoceanic war is a bit more than that I think," Batman growled.

"My King, what is the meaning of this," Aqualad asked, stepping forward, "You have always spoke of the dangers for all above and below the sea with a war between the two tribes…"

"You are a Justice League member, founder, Arthur," Wonder Woman said compassionately. "Let's talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about," Aquaman snapped, his knuckles turning white on his trident, "If the league will not stand with me, than it is against me. So this would be my resignation." He said, daring Superman eye to eye.

"What could he have done that could push you to this, Arthur?" Flash asked.

"My son was murdered by his agents," Aquaman snapped, "The blood of my only infant son, and the tears of my wife are more than enough to warrant my obliteration of Namor's name from the pages of history."

"Oh Hera…" Wonder Woman gasped.

"Namor, is this true?" Aqualad asked, glancing to the other Atlantian.

"I've told this hardheaded idiot it wasn't my people," Namor snapped, "If it was anyone it was a rogue group, and it's not like he's short of enemies."

"He lies," Aquaman replied, "We captured one of the assassins and he confessed to being under order before he too was assassinated." Aquaman glanced to his former partner, "So, will you stand by me one last time, Kaldur?"

"My King…" Aqualad glanced around helplessly.

"If you wish for me to expand to both sides of the oceans, I'll gladly take this excuse," Namor sneered, "But it was NOT me… Why would I take the life of a child who could possibly be my own blood?"

"Uh oh…" Cap readied his shield and glanced up to Superman who also was prepared for what could be the only response.

Aquaman roared in rage, and he and his forces rushed forward. "MY KING, NO!" Aqualad cried.

As the tridents began to clash and weapons began to exchange fire, the Justice League and Avengers went straight down the middle.

"AVENGERS! ASSEMBLE!" Captain America bellowed rushing forward, slamming a soldier with his shield.

"Hey, how come we don't have a cool battle cry like that?" Kid Flash asked, before being tackled out of the way by Arrowette.

"Shut up and fight, Kid Idiot!" Arrowette snapped, drawing her bow and arrow and shot into the fight.

"That'll do…" He said, scooping up Arrowette bridal style and started zipping around the battlefield, with her continuing to fire on the group.

"Does this bring back any memories, Steve?" Wonder Woman got back to back with Captain America.

"Just like old times, Ms. Prince," Steve nodded, tossing his shield at some raging Atlantians.

"We can't keep this up," Batman said rolling between the two, tossing some explosive battarangs.

"Batman's right, we need to stop this before it breaks into all-out war," Superman said hovering over them, trying to separate the fight with his heat vision, but doing little good.

"Ye, Kal Son of El is correct," Thor said, making a big sweep with his hammer, "They make cries of war already. If it isn't silenced soon, many will go to Valhalla this day."

"Right…" Cap pressed into the ear of his helmet "Time to call in the big gun, Black Widow, Ant-Man, drop the other guy…"

A moment later, the Quinn Jet hovered over the battlefield, and Bruce Banner took a flying leap into the biggest portion, close to where Namor and Aquaman fought. His small body disappeared into the mass. A moment later a larger green one exploded, sending bodies flying.

"Hulk, break up the kings," Captain America called to the massive green monster.

"Did you really just unleash the Hulk?" Batman growled.

"Hulk smash puny water kings…" Hulk growled, stomping toward the two.

Instantly the two armies stopped fighting each other and started firing and slashing at the Hulk, but with little to no effect as he batted them away as if they were annoying insects.

Namor and Aquaman were so engrossed in their fight till Hulk grabbed them by the back of their armors and lifted them into the air. "HULK SAY STOP!"

"Put me down, you ogre!" Namor cried out angrily.

"Release me!" Aquaman snapped.

"Hulk irritated…" He growled, then slammed them together five times till they stopped struggling.

"Puny fish kings wanted beat each other up," Hulk growled, "Puny fish kings beat each other up…" he then tossed their battered bodies toward their respective armies.

Immediately the Justice League and Avengers jumped between the two forces, Justice League facing Namor's, and Avengers facing Aquaman's.

"I'd strongly suggest you go back to your respective kingdoms," Superman advised.

"I agree with Superman," Captain America said, holding his shield toward the Atlantians.

Hulk glanced between the armies. "Who next?" He growled, and they both began to withdraw with their defeated leaders.

"I'm going with my people," Aqualad said to Superman and Batman, "Maybe I can find out what happened, and prevent further escalations."

"Do it, Kaldur," Batman nodded.

As the forces withdrew Hulk slowly shrunk back to the scrawny form of Bruce Banner, who struggled to hold up his stretched pants. "Um… get the job done?"

"I can't believe you could be so careless," Batman got into Captain America's face, "The Hulk is uncontrollable."

"The Hulk was the most controllable element in this fight, Batman," Captain America replied, meeting him eye to eye.

"The situation was controlled, Captain," Batman replied.

"The situation was not controlled, the Atlantians needed another target beside each other," Cap replied without missing a beat. "We both had long lost control, and I don't know about you but I don't want a fight with the United States directly in the crossfire."

Batman narrowed his eyes, "This isn't World War II, Captain."

"If we're not careful it's going to be World War III," Captain America fired back. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to stop that, are you?"

"Ok, is the male pissing contest finished?" Wonder Woman pushed the two men apart.

"It's finished," Batman replied, narrowing his eyes slightly as Wonder Woman's hand lingered a moment longer on Cap's armored chest.

"It's not, not by a long shot," Captain America replied. "We have to find out what happened."

"Aqualad will inform us what happened in Atlantis," Batman replied.

"And we'll investigate Namor," Black Widow spoke up. "We'll also contact Director Fury and bring SHIELD on high alert."

"If you find anything pass it on," Batman stated turning to his group.

"And you do the same," Captain America requested, but got nothing in response. He glanced to Wonder Woman, "Your friend's a nice guy, Diana…" she just smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

Meanwhile Superman fell into step with Batman, "What was that about?"

"It was nothing," Batman growled, "Drop it."

"You always get extra Bat-cranky when Cap and Diana are in the same fight together," Flash piped in, coming up on the other side.

"I said, Drop it." Batman didn't glance at either, but they gave each other knowing looks. "We have to find out what happened to Aquaman's son, and who perpetrated it. Captain America is right, World War III may depend on it…"

**New York City, 1:29 pm**

"You're catching on to this very well, Artemis," Pepper said, as Artemis worked at the paper work assignments Pepper had given her, separating it in stacks to go to who needed to sign them.

"Just doing my job," She smiled in reply.

"Now I'd like you to take this stack to Mr. Stark. Be warned, he's pretty eccentric…" Pepper warned, handing her a stack.

"Yes, ma'am," Artemis nodded. She took the papers and didn't catch the frown on her boss's face.

"Don't know what you're up to, Tony, but don't be mean to this girl…" She whispered to herself as she sat down at her desk.

Artemis smiled to herself as she walked down the hallway, passing the display armors as she went. The day had gone much better than she thought, and she and Ms. Potts, err Pepper had gotten on very well. She could almost hear Wally's voice in her head telling her 'I told you it'd be fine'.

She made it to the elevator and pressed the button. After entering it she pressed in the special code to go to the top level of the A-Tower, which has been dubbed by the staff Avengers Mansion.

The doors opened and Artemis' eyes widened at the vastness of the upper level. A large monitor station had multiple screens showing world news, a staircase to living quarters, a large round table in the center of the room, and a bar on one side, and a large glassed in areas to the other, one room a scientific lab and the other a technological lab. She spotted the legendary playboy Anthony "Tony" Stark in the tech lab, fiddling with an incomplete Iron Man armor.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stark?" Artemis said as the doors automatically slid open for her and she approached the billionaire.

"I told Pepper I wasn't interested in paper work today, that I'd do it…" he looked up to see the pretty blond holding the papers. "Just for you…"

Artemis cocked an eyebrow as Tony stood up and grabbed a rag to clean his hands. He was dressed in form fitting jeans, and a tank top, and a small ring and triangle glowed beneath the cloth of his shirt in the center of his chest. "I don't believe we've met…"

"Artemis Crock, I'm Ms. Potts' intern…" Artemis replied, a faint blush crossing her cheeks as the dashing billionaire took her hand and kissed her knuckle.

"I'm Tony. And I'll have to give Pep a raise for hiring such a beautiful woman," Tony smiled, "You can thank Thor for teaching me that move."

"Pep…Ms. Potts needs you to sign these forms," Artemis said, trying to get things back to business.

"Yes, of course," Tony rolled his eyes slightly and took the forms and started to sign the forms. "So… new to the Big Apple? Single? Married? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

"Originally from Gotham, moved to Palo Alto, before winding up here," Artemis explained, trying to avoid the thought of her boyfriend.

"Ahh, nice, Stanford Girl," Tony nodded, and then flashed her a winning smile, "so, single or someone at home?"

"I had…" Artemis gulped and glanced away; hugging herself, "I have a boyfriend…" she couldn't quite put Wally in past tense, not even after two years.

Unfortunately, Tony misread the body language.

He moved up beside her and placed a hand on her lower back and leaned against her. "Well… my dear…" Tony smiled, whispering into her ear, "The boyfriend isn't here, is he?"

Artemis' eyes widened in shock for just a moment and then flooded with pain and anger.

She grabbed his wrist in an iron grip and twisted his arm backwards. "Wha?" He managed to ask before she punched him in the throat, and then kneed him in the groin. As he bent forward, she spun around and brought her leg up to kick him directly in the face. His head and body snapped backwards like a baseball colliding with a bat and going for a home run. He bounced across the table and hit the metal floor on the other side with an ugly thud.

It took Artemis only a moment to come back to her senses, and she brought her hands to her mouth in shock. "Oh God…" She breathed as tears stung the back of her eyes. She had just TKO'ed the richest man since Bruce Wayne. "I'm… I'm sorry, I'll … I'll…" She just turned and ran toward the elevator and with a shaky hand pressed the button.

A moment later Tony's hand rose from the floor. "Not interested… dually noted…" He coughed before letting it fall back beside him.

Pepper was waiting by her office, and was mildly surprised when Artemis ran passed her. "Artemis, wait!" Pepper called, but she continued to run toward the main elevator and made a bee line for the exit, and didn't stop till she was back to her apartment.

**Capitol City of Atlantic Kingdom of Atlantis 7:45 pm**

The army returned from the interrupted battle, and was met by Garth and Mara. "What has happened?"

"That is my question," Aqualad approached, bowing before Mara, "I have come to do what I can, my Queen, but I need to know what has come to pass."

"What exactly are you doing here anyway, Son of Manta?" Garth growled, crossing his arms.

"I have come on behalf of the Justice League to find a peaceful end to what has happened if possible," Aqualad said returning to his feet.

"You couldn't save my Tula, and you couldn't save our prince," Garth snapped, "What good will you and your League do now?"

"Tula made her choice and her sacrifice saved lives, Brother," Aqualad tried to reason with his angered old friend. "I mourned her too, but she chose to come to the surface."

"She came because of you," Garth snapped back.

"And that too was her choice, not mine nor yours," Aqualad replied with a shake of his head.

"ENOUGH!" Mara snapped, grabbing both young men's attention.

"Kuldar'am, what happened to my husband?" Mara asked, taking Aquaman's limp hand.

"He would not listen to reason, and he clashed with Namor himself, neither would cease their attacks. The Avengers released their green behemoth and he ended their battle… effectively but maybe more brutally than needed…"

"So Namor took as much of a beating from the beast?" Mara asked.

"Yes, my Queen… if not worse, he had lesser armor than our King…" Aqualad nodded, and frowned at the small smile that graced her face at his words.

"My King mentioned the death of your son…" Aqualad spoke up again.

"Assassins came and distracted Arthur and the guard. "They were of Namor's people… he captured them but…"

"One smiled and said, long live the prince…" Aquaman said from his palate, having regained consciousness. "I made it back in time to see the wing explode… I couldn't save my own son… the monsters confessed they were under order of Namor before they too were assassinated by an unknown assailant."

"Something does not seem right…" Aqualad shook his head, "This does not match with his MO…"

"I agree, but we fail to come up with any other explanation," Mara nodded.

"Unless who did do this wished this to be the only explanation… Will you allow me to investigate the scene, my King my Queen?" Aqualad asked the royal family.

"Our security has already scanned it, but has been forbidden to clean it yet… not till we finish our grievance…"Mara explained, "Investigate to your content…" She then gave a slightest of knowing smiles, "Take what you will to your Batman."

"My Queen, my King…" Aqualad bowed, then entered the palace.

"My King…" Garth started to protest.

"He is still Aqualad, he is still wearing my symbol…" Arthur nodded, struggling to get up, "Once he sees that the evidence all points to Namor, he and the League will aid us."

"Yes, my King…" Garth bowed.

**New York City 8:05pm**

Artemis sat helplessly with the photo of Wally in her lap in her apartment. She could have challenged him for his actions, but she just had to let that Crock temper get the better of her. Wally always told her it would get her in trouble. She felt as though she took a golden opportunity and kicked it in the crotch… literally. She knew Tony Stark was like that going in, she was expecting it, but she still reacted like that.

"What am I going to do, Wally?" She asked sadly. She had options; she glanced to the hidden closet in the hall where she stored her Tigress armor and weapons. She could always suck it up and go back to the League, even move into the Watchtower. But it still remained less and less like a good fit. She admitted that Tigress became a vent for her to release some of her anger and frustration at Wally's death, and that had caused some awkwardness with some of the other League heroes, who had a strict line toward violence toward enemies, a line she was getting closer and closer to every time she slid into the form fitting orange and black.

Her eyes snapped to the apartment's balcony, which had an odd light source and the sound of rockets. She quickly moved for the hidden closet and drew her crossbow, and sat a dart. She moved to the glass door and was surprised to see a golden and crimson high-tech-armored figure standing with Ms. Potts on her balcony. She slide open the door, but kept the crossbow in her hands.

"Can I help you?" Artemis asked cautiously.

"Hello, Could I interest you in a new vacuum cleaner?" Iron Man asked, earning an eye roll from Pepper.

"Tony…" Pepper warned.

The faceplate of the armor slide open to reveal Tony Stark's face, "Hey there…" Tony smiled awkwardly with a growing bruise on his face. "If you don't mind I came better prepared this time. That was a mean kick you have by the way, Ms. Crock."

"Ahem," Pepper cleared her throat.

"Mind if we come in?" Tony asked.

Artemis glanced between them but stepped back and offered them in. "So, you left half way through the day, Ms. Crock, will we be taking that out of your vacation or sick time?" Tony asked.

"What?" Artemis stopped short as Iron Man kicked back in a recliner seated next to the couch, and crossed a leg. "I'm not fired for running out and…"

"Kicking your boss's ass? Not at all, I had that coming." Tony waved it off.

"What Tony is trying to say," Pepper glared at Tony a moment before turning to Artemis, "Is you're not fired, and had MR. STARK, read your dossier, he would have been more sensitive toward your situation. I am sorry about your loss. From what we read Mr. West was something else."

Artemis nodded, still feeling the familiar ache in her heart when hearing Wally's name in the past tense.

"And no, you're not fired, Artemis," Pepper replied, "In fact, I'm promoting you to head assistant under myself and Mr. Stark. You'll be salary, with special bonuses, as well as another amendment."

"Another amendment? You didn't tell me about another amendment…" Tony frowned.

"There have been no less than eight paternity cases against Mr. Stark and even more sexual harassment cases in the last month at least," Pepper explained, "If you see Tony about to cause a threat to his own or the company's reputation you have full permission to prevent it any way you see fit… including how you handled the situation earlier today."

"That's not fair…" Tony blinked.

"I know," Pepper replied cheekily, then turned back to Artemis, "So what do you say, Artemis?"

"If you'll still have me, I'll do my best not to let you down," Artemis nodded, and then did noticed Tony glancing around the room as if he was looking for something. "Um… would you like something? Drink?"

"Would love one, but first where do you keep the costume? Word is you have more weapons than Hawkeye and Black Widow combined. Definitely fight like Widow. Not surprised being Sportsmaster's daughter and all." Tony asked as he continued looking around, not even paying attention to the stiffened blonde standing before him.

"Wha-What?" Artemis asked, her eyes wide.

"Oh, was that supposed to be a secret?" Tony asked, finally turning his attention to her. "Sorry, I'm not good with those…" he said, and Pepper face-palmed.

"Tony," Pepper hissed, shaking her head.

"So, maybe we got off to the wrong foot, and thinking maybe second foot isn't really where it needs to be either," Tony said standing up before the girl. "But we know who you are, what you've done, and what has happened to you," Tony said, showing his rare serious side. Artemis dropped her head and glanced away.

"Who are we?" Artemis asked softly.

"My team, which isn't all that much different from your old team," Tony explained, "We do the dirty stuff so the bright and shiny people don't have to get their hands dirty. Only we don't have a pointy-eared jerk keeping us in line." Pepper raised an eyebrow, "Granted we do have a star-spangled one, but I'm working him down."

"Look, kitten," Tony said, grabbing her hand, and gaining an irritated look from the blond. "We also know what happened to Kid Flash, who I now assume was Wally West by the butt whoop you dropped on me earlier. I can also tell you still feel angry and upset, and probably even guilty and irritated at yourself for not saving him. Am I close?"

Artemis glanced away, "You couldn't save Wally, Artemis…" Tony said, and her eyes snapped back to him, and could see the haunted look in his eyes that showed that he at least could relate someway to her pain. "But you know what? You damn sure can avenge him."

"Are you saying you want me to join the Avengers?" Artemis asked in disbelief.

"What I'm saying," Tony smirked, "If you want to give it a shot, we're willing to give you a shot."

"Is it alright if I think on this one?" Artemis asked, biting her lip.

"Take all the time you need and we'll see you in the morning," Tony said as he and Pepper walked toward the balcony.

"Eight in the morning?" Artemis asked.

"You're higher on the food chain now, Spitfire," Tony said as the helmet snapped closed. "Don't have to be there till 9:30," He said as he took Pepper in his arms and took flight.

Artemis watched them fly off before she went back in and picked up Wally's picture. She could imagine the knowing smirk and his almost trade-mark "I told you so." She contemplated Tony's offer. Tigress the Avenger. She could fight so no one would have to feel like she felt. Dick always said that was the purpose behind Bruce becoming Batman. Maybe, with the help of the other Avengers she could face down threats before they make it to the League or Young Justice team. She could stop it before Conner and M'gann would have to face what she's facing, Tim and Cassie… Dick and Barbara or Zatanna or whoever Dick was flirting with at the moment… Wally died to save Barry and Bart… he'd want her to live but she doubted he'd mind her wanting to protect their friends as well. Yet, she was still uncertain.

"Oh Wally… I wish you were here…" Artemis sighed sadly, hugging the photo.

**Arctic, January 15, 12am**

A glowing green portal opened and two women stepped out into the frigid climate. One was a beautiful blond in a green gown with an annoyed expression, the other was a young shorthaired redhead with green eyes, with faint burn scars on her face, neck and arms, and gills on her neck and in her arms was cradled a blond haired baby. "Why did the Master call us here, it's too cold for the baby," the redhead questioned.

The Enchantress glanced back at her, "He has his reasons, Siren," she replied.

"Don't worry, we won't be long," The two women turned to see a tall man in regal green and gold armor, and a golden helmet with two long curled horns going skyward. His cold green eyes shined as a mischievous smile crossed his lips. "We're just recruiting another member to our forces, m'ladies," the Norse God of Mischief smirked as he walked toward the crater where the hero known as Kid Flash had given his life two years earlier. "I believe he was a friend of yours, Siren…" he said, holding up his arms, and his long green cape began to bellow in the wind.

He closed his eyes and extended his fingers as if feeling the air,"Ahhh… there you are, my boy… what a predicament you're in…" the Asgardian known as Loki smiled, opening his eyes as his hands began to glow, "Now… let's pull you back together…"

Glowing particles began to draw together in the air. Slowly yet surely it began to take shape, as it began clearer and clearer in the form of a fit, redheaded human male, As he was nearly reformed he began to scream in pain, before falling naked into the snow at Loki's feet.

"Wally?" Siren's eyes widened in surprise.

"What… where am I…" the redhead panted, trembling in the snow, "Who are you?" He asked the man and two women. "Who… who am I?" He asked as it dawned on him that he didn't know his name.

"Thank the gods we've finally found you, my little brother," Loki removed his cape and draped it over his shoulders, "I am Loki, and while your friends gave up on you and left you for dead, I did not. Your name is Wally. You're a hero, and you risked your life to save the world… giving it a second chance which they have wasted…"

"I don't understand… I don't remember anything…" Wally held his head in his hand.

"Don't worry, little brother… your memories will return… eventually," Loki smiled at the redhead, and held out his hand to the women. Enchantress stepped forward and placed a ring in Loki's hand. Wally glanced up and saw the dark red ring with silver lightning bold along it. "This will help you… until you fully recover from your ordeal…" He said sliding the ring on Wally's finger. "Wha…" he gasped as the ring began to expand, forming a blood red bodysuit and dark red plates all over his body from his now clawed fingers and toes to his head and face.

"You were once known as Kid Flash," Loki took his cape and put it back on. "I feel you no longer belong in The Flash's shadow, It's past time to put him in yours…" he smiled as the monstrous armor plated anti-Flash stood tall before him with his face almost completely covered with armored plates and red cloth and his eyes and mouth glowing a sinister yellow. "From this day forth, Wallace West, you will be known as…" a silver Flash symbol formed on Wally's chest, "Dark Flash."

To Be Continued…

A/N: After Endgame I had to respond to Wally's death, Artemis dealing, and the possible return. I have yet to find a story online where Wally returns as a villain, even if brainwashed, and have been toying around with a mixed-universe Avengers YJ crossover for a while now, and after Endgame, I couldn't shut the muses up! For Dark Flash look I went with the New 52's Reverse Flash (you can easily find pictures on google) that has been teased online recently and set to appear in the near future of the Flash comics. Also, if you haven't figured out who the other villain with Loki and Enchantress, Siren, really is, will just say some heavy drama with her story as well.

More to come, my friends! Hope you enjoyed, and please don't forget to leave a review. Also, FYI, Flames will be laughed at. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Young Justice**

**X  
The Avengers**

**AVENGING JUSTICE**

**Rise of the Dark Flash**

**Chapter 2: Dark Flash Strikes**

Artemis ran through the warehouse, her green uniform and blond hair contrasted brightly against the dark grey décor as her boots clanged against the metal platforms. She closed her eyes as she fired two arrows at one time wiping out two thugs.

"Artemis!" Artemis turned quickly hearing her name called, and saw Kid Flash hanging by one hand over a vat of molten metal. "Artemis, help me!"

"Wally… hold on, I'm coming!" Artemis fired a few more arrows before making it to where Kid Flash dangled. But just as she got in range to help him she stopped and glanced down at him.

"Artemis… for the love of God, please help me!" Wally cried out, slipping slightly.

Artemis said nothing as a pair of arms in orange and black armor snaked around her. Tigress rested her chin on Artemis' shoulder and smiled down at Wally. "Sorry, Kid Idiot… Artie and I have more fun without you…"

Artemis watched silently as Kid Flash fell to his death with a look of betrayal on his face.

"WALLY!" Artemis shot up in bed, her nightshirt soaked in sweat and her bangs sticking to her clammy forehead as she struggled to catch her breath. "Wally… Wally…" She hiccupped, hugging herself tightly.

Once she was able to control her breathing, she climbed out of bed and stumbled to the shower to try to wash away the memory of the horrible nightmare.

Once she showered and dried off she pulled on a loose night shirt and sat on the edge of the bed staring at the picture on her night table of her and Wally when they had just gotten together. She sniffled slightly then moved to the hidden closet and removed her suit and armor plates.

As Tigress, she silently left through the balcony of her apartment and stealthily made her way to the Zeta Tube station hidden in an old phone booth a few blocks from her apartment. In moments she was entering the Watchtower. It was still late by League Operating Time, so the Tower was mostly abandoned, much to her relief. She made it all the way to the memorial gardens without running into anyone. Seeing the holographic image of Kid Flash still caused her lower lip to unconsciously tremble. She silently removed her protective mask and approached the smiling heroic image of the young hero. "Hey Baywatch…" She spoke as she came to a stop before him.

"I got the job at Stark International," Artemis said, glancing away for a moment, "I think you and Mr. Stark would be friends… once you get past him hitting on me that is…" She smiled slightly. "I guess I was a little surprised, I figured he was going to be kind of like Dick or Batman… instead he was more like a human Lobo… or Guy Gardner…"

"Pepper is really nice though," Artemis nodded, "She does a good job at keeping him on a leash, which is impressive as he's Iron Man… kinda reminds me of me and you in a way…"

A thought struck her that caused her to tremble in anger. "How long until he goes up against something that's too much for his armor and he leaves her like you left me, Wally?"

"Wally West and Tony Stark are definitely two different people," Artemis' eyes widened as a voice spoke behind her, "I can't speak for Mr. Stark, but I know that if he was given a choice of coming back out of that mess with Flash and Impulse, he'd do it faster than a heartbeat."

Artemis turned to see Black Canary leaning against a tree. "On Monitor Duty, registered you coming on the Tower," Black Canary answered her unasked question as she pushed off the tree. "Thought you might need someone to talk to..."

"It's been two years, Dinah…" Artemis said, glancing back to Wally's hologram, "It isn't getting any easier."

"I won't sugar coat it… It probably won't," Dinah replied standing beside the younger woman. "You know the saying time heals all wounds? Bull shit. You just learn to deal with the pain."

Artemis sighed and nodded, "I've figured that much out on my own… I'm tired, Dinah. I'm tired of asking what might have been… What if I had done something, what if Flash or Impulse… Hell, what if Superman had somehow swept in and saved him like he does everyone else's loved ones… I'm even… I'm even tired of missing and still loving him, Dinah, that's what makes me feel even worse. I'm just so tired…"

"You know, when two people are married," Dinah sighed, not sure how she'd respond to the next statement, "the vows usually end with till death do us part. Wally wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, Artemis." Artemis lowered her gaze to the ground. "It's a painful truth, but Wally is gone. I'm not telling you to just jump out there with both feet. Go out, date, live. I'm not saying completely forget Wally ever existed. That's impossible, especially for you. But instead of grieving his death, why not live for him?"

"I can count on one hand the men I've let close enough to hurt me, and they both abandoned me, Dinah, one intentionally and one unintentionally," Artemis whispered, "Wally passed Cameron in the dust with ease… Wally is going to be a tough act to follow."

"Maybe no one will match up, may have to find a close second, Artemis," Dinah placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "What would Wally say to you right now?" she asked glancing up to the hologram.

"Stop sulking," Artemis replied, "And then ask me to fix him a sandwich and if he could help him with his homework because he'd probably have slacked off and still not finished classes…"

Dinah hugged the younger woman and held her close for a moment. "I know you loved to argue with him, but maybe you should listen… at least to the first part. I'd kick Ollie's ass out of his green tights if he tried to tell me to fix him a sandwich…" She said with a wink.

"Thanks, Dinah…" Artemis said pulling away from her. "I really do appreciate it. But I have to get to work."

"Take care, Artie," Dinah said as the younger woman walked toward the Zeta Tubes. "We're here if you need us…"

**Central City, 6 am**

Arrowette yawned as she leaned back on the top of the building near the Flash Museum. "You know we have class in… two hours?"

"One hundred and twenty minutes," Kid Flash said from her side as he sipped on his slushy, "Plenty of time."

"Says you, I don't have super speed to get ready for class," Arrowette rolled her eyes.

"I could help, you know?" Kid Flash winked exaggeratedly.

"I don't think so, Kid Idiot," Arrowette rolled her eyes.

"By the way…" Kid Flash suddenly got nervous. "Got anything planned for Friday night?"

"Sure," Arrowette grabbed his slushy and took a swig. "Not going on a date with you."

"Ouch… that's so crash, Cissie…" Kid Flash sighed, laying back and sliding his mask back.

"I know what you're thinking, and it is cute, but I want a normal boyfriend," Cissie said pulling back her own mask, "And I'm not convinced you're not trying to play Wally and Artemis with us." She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "You're my best friend, Kid Idiot, but you're not Wally West, and I'm not Artemis Crock."

Bart sighed sadly. "You can be better than that, but you can't keep trying to copy him. You're only in his shadow as long as you stay set there."

"You don't understand," Bart sighed, "I crashed the mode. I'm the reason he's not here so I have to fill his spot in history so it doesn't get messed up worse than it was to begin with!"

"What?" Cissie narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter now anyway…" Bart huffed, crossing his arms uncharacteristically.

"Like hell it…" Cissie snapped, but the sound of the emergency seals starting to lower on the Flash Museum doors and windows grabbed their attention.

"Talk later, hero time!" Bart jerked his mask on, pulled her up in a bridal hold and took off running down the side of the building, "KID FLASH ARROWETTE ASSEMBLE!"

The two broke through the glass of the front entrance and slide under the closing metal door right as it was closing. "Made it!"

"A little bit of a heads up would have been nice!" Cissie slapped his shoulder as she pulled on her mask.

"I did say Kid Flash Arrowette assemble…" Kid Flash replied.

"Yeah, after you grabbed me and jumped," she frowned.

"Really? Huh, must have moved faster than the sound of my voice," Kid Flash smiled, "Wonder what it was, break in?"

"Or a fire…" Arrowette rolled her eyes, "great we're sealed in here and going to burn to death…" she sighed.

"Please, like I'd let anything happen to you." Kid Flash laughed.

Both teenagers stiffened at the sound of a dark laugh echoing.

"Not creepy at all…" Arrowette said reaching for her arrows but found them missing. "What?"

"Looking for these?" a voice called as her arrows rolled out from around the corner of the hall.

"Who's there?" Arrowette asked.

"Whoever it is, I'm on it!" Kid Flash said rushing on ahead.

"KF, No!" Arrowette ran after him, "We have to stay together!"

She quickly gathered up her arrows and placed them back in her quiver but kept one on her bow. "KF? Kid Flash? Bart, where are you?" A hand clasped her shoulder and she jumped and screamed.

"SHUSH! It's just me!" Kid Flash said, as she came around and glared at him.

"I ought to shoot you just for scaring me like that!" She snapped.

The emergency lights were the only lighting inside the museum, which gave even the more comical rogue outfit and 'doomsday' device an eerie look.

"You've got a lot of guts wearing that costume, Kid," a dark voice called from the shadows, "Didn't the last brat to wear that yellow suit end up dead?"

"Who's there?" Kid Flash asked, stepping in front of Arrowette and where the voice sounded like it was coming from. "Trickster, if it's you, this isn't funny!"

"Sorry, not trickster…" the voice chuckled, then the sounds of claws scraping the metallic walls slowly growing closer filled the air.

"Cissie," Kid Flash said as seriously as he could, "the only way out with it sealed is the front entrance, there's a panel next to it. Access code is Grandpa Barry and Wally's birth years."

"Are you suggesting I leave you?" Cissie asked, "Not going to happen, Bartholomew Allen."

"Smooth move kiddos, you've given me your names, why not give me your addresses and cell phone numbers while you're at it…" the voice laughed from another direction.

"Ciss… Arrowette, you get the door open while I keep him distracted… I promise, I'll be right behind you…" She gave him a glare. "Would I lie to you?"

"Yes," Arrowette pouted.

"Don't worry, Kid Counterfeit," the voice spoke from yet another direction. "I'm not after her, just you…" Arrowette growled and fired an arrow in the direction of the voice.

"See? So get out of here!" Kid Flash glared at the archer.

"Fine, if you won't leave, I will!" He said as he took off in a burst of speed into the museum, vaguely hearing her cry of shock and anger. "Catch me if you can! I'm even faster than The Flash!"

He glanced over his shoulder and almost missed a step at the demonic armored demon running just behind him. "You're fast…" the monster growled in an almost familiar voice. "But not fast enough…" He said as he overtook the teen, and kicked him in the back of the leg, sending him tumbling into a set of Rogue costume cases.

Kid Flash struggled to his feet, but gasped when a claw dragged across his face, ripping his mask tearing his goggles off. He fell backwards, and gasped in pain and shock from the sting of the cuts and blood seeping down his face. He shook his head and glanced down to see his goggles, Wally's goggles broken on the floor. "Those were Wally's goggles…" Raw anger built in the teen's brown eyes as he glanced up at the monster.

"Then why were you wearing them?" The demon growled.

Kid Flash roared as he tried a super speed tackle, but only crashed into the cosmic treadmill.

He turned to try again only to have an armored backhand collide with his already abused face, followed by a punch to the ribs, causing saliva and blood to hit the floor moments before he did. "Pathetic…"

"How… are you so fast…" Bart coughed as he held his broken ribs with one hand, and his battered body up with the other.

"Not just faster…" the Dark Flash slashed across his chest, ripping his costume, taking the symbol off. He smiled to himself and examined the ripped symbol in his clawed hand as the boy fell flat on his back.

"Do you hear that, Bartholomew?" Dark Flash asked as the teen fought to breath, still struggling to get up. "Your friend is coming to watch you die…"

Bart managed to get to his feet, planning one last desperate attack. He was distracted a moment when he heard the footsteps of Arrowette as she ran to catch up to them. "Cissie… run…" He breathed, before turning back to his foe. He took one step forward before Dark Flash made his move.

"There they are… hang on, Bart, I'm coming…" She breathed, as she pulled an arrow. But what she witnessed caused her to come to a full stop. In a flash of red and black, Dark Flash was on Bart, lifting him into the air with the ends of his clawed fingers going through his belly and on out his back. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, and began to fire wildly at the monster.

"BART! NO!" Arrowette screamed, as the monster removed his claw from Bart's body and let him fall limply. She fired every arrow she had, and then threw her bow at him. Some of the shots actually almost hit. She didn't even care at the moment, she took a dive for Bart, sliding on her knees to his side.

"Bart! Bart, c'mon, look at me…" She said, pulling the boy to her lap as a large red puddle began to form around them.

Dark Flash turned to the scene, but something about it clicked, the green costumed blond cradling a bleeding battered speedster…

"_WALLY!"_ _The seventeen year old Artemis screamed as Superboy pulled a large slab of metal that was once part of a Dr. Light's base, "NO!"_

"_Hey babe…" Kid Flash crocked, "Should I change my name to Kid Cabob?" He asked, one of his hands resting on the metal pike that was through his belly. _

"_What the HELL were you thinking!?" Artemis cried, the uncontrollable tears streaming down her masked face betraying her anger. _

"_Just doing the job…" Wally coughed, his body beginning to tremble. _

"_Damn it, damn it…" Artemis chanted, grabbing his hand and squeezing so tightly, it almost took his mind off his impalement. "Don't you DARE leave me… don't you DARE!" _

"_This is it, babe…" Wally closed his eyes and swallowed hard. _

"_No, don't you…" Artemis began to panic. _

"_No, I meant… when they patch me up… this is it. No more masks…" He reached up and cupped her cheek. "I don't want… to see you… look at me like this… ever again…" _

Dark Flash held his head and arched backwards as he screamed in rage and pain. A moment later he disappeared in a burst of speed.

Arrowette watched a moment longer to make sure the monster was really gone, before turning back to her friend.

"Bart… Bart, you have to stay awake…" She whispered, stroking his sweaty brow, "Stay with me… please…" She glanced up, toward the entrance, "HELP ME! SOMEONE! PLEASE!"

"This is so crash…" Bart whispered, blood running down from the corner of his mouth, "I couldn't be a hero like Wally… now I can't even die like he did…"

"You are not going to die, do you hear me, Bart," Arrowette spat, tears stinging her eyes, "Do you hear me. You are not going to die. That's an order! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"At least… I'm not alone…" Bart coughed, tears forming in his eyes, "I'm… I'm scared, Cissie… Some… Some hero, huh?"

"I'm scared too," She squeezed his hand hard, "I guess we make a good team… that's why you cannot die on me." Her head whipped back when she heard the sound of hurried footsteps. "Hang on, Bart, help's coming…" She said, refusing to take her eyes off her injured friend.

Her eyes widened in horror when she heard the steps stop followed by the sound of snapping cameras. She quickly covered his face as best she could and turned her angered eyes on the press. "STOP TAKING PICTURES AND HELP! HE NEEDS HELP, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" The girl snapped at the group of news reporters.

"What's going … NO!" Cissie recognized the voice of Bart's grandmother, Iris Allen, and looked up to see the woman pushing through the crowd of camera men and women. "Ba-Kid Flash!" Iris said, hurrying to their side.

Iris pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number as she took Bart's other hand. "Hang on, I'm getting help, Flash is away but…" After a moment she whispered into the phone. "Hello, Daily Planet? I need Clark Kent."

**A-Tower, New York City 9:15 am**

Artemis rocked in her heels as the elevator rose to the Avengers Mansion. She watched the numbers go by as she held paper work to her chest. The elevator opened and she quickly walked out, and gasped when she ran into what felt like a wall.

"I am so terribly sorry, ma'am," a voice spoke, and she barely had time to register what was happening as the mountain of a man went to his knees and began gathering her dropped paper. "I was in a hurry and wasn't watching what I was doing. Completely my fault." She looked down to see a blond-headed man in dark cargo pants and an Army tank top practically painted on his muscular torso.

He stood up and towered over her as he handed her paper work back. "Ms. Crock, honor to finally meet you in person. Steve Rogers, ma'am. Friends call me Cap."

"Once she closed her jaw she gave an awkward smile. "Nice to meet you, um… Cap…" She said, taking his hand in a handshake.

"If you'll excuse me, ma'am, I'm running late," Steve said, hurrying into the elevator.

"Bye…" Artemis blinked, then mumbled to herself as she began to compute what had just happened. "Steve Rogers… Cap… Cap…" her eyes suddenly widened. "Holy crap! that was Captain America…"

"Something else, isn't he?" Tony Stark walked up, drink in hand. "It's a toss-up on who's the bigger boy scout though… Cap or Sups." Tony flashed a smile, "Drink?" She opened her mouth to argue, "It's virgin. I'm not pushing for anything, I learned my lesson."

She accepted the non-alcoholic fruity drink, and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that too, by the way, it wasn't the most professional thing I could have done…"

"Wasn't exactly the most professional for me either, but then again, I seldom go professional. No fun in it. That's what Pepper's for. Among other things." Tony said, turning and walking toward the bar. "Paper work for me?" He glanced back, and sighed at her nod. "No fun in that either..."

"Have you thought about the offer?" Tony sat down on a bar stool. "I think you'd fit good with the World's Mightiest Heroes."

"World's Mightiest Heroes?" Artemis smirked, "Lacking in confidence?"

"Confidence is key, my dear, Confidence is key, but really we don't hold monopoly on that," Tony smiled, taking a swig of his drink. "I mean, Man of Steel, Man of Tomorrow, Last Son of Krypton, for one guy, then there's The Dark Knight, Caped Crusader, and, my favorite to dispute, World's Greatest Detective? Please, I bet he couldn't solve a crossword without that belt."

Artemis chuckled a little, "I have thought about it, Mr. Stark, but I haven't made up my mind."

"Ah, that's fine… here, trade." He said taking the paper work, then placed what appeared to be a beeper in her hand.

"A beeper? One of the most high tech companies in the world and you give me a beeper?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow.

"Looks can be deceiving, Ms. Crock," Tony lifted his glass. "If something happens you're away from us, and decide you not only want in but need us in a hurry. Hit that button. One push and you'll have help on the way. All for one and one for all and all that crap."

"Ok, thank you, Mr. Stark," Artemis nodded, placing the beeper in her purse.

"I've told you, call me Tony." Tony smiled, "Mr. Stark was my dad. I'm not that old yet."

Artemis blinked when her cell phone began to ring in her purse. "Take my armory if you need some privacy. I think I'm going to work on this paperwork with my friend, Mr. Jack Daniels."

Artemis nodded and quickly went to the armory, and pulled out her cell. "Hello?"

"Artemis, hurry, please…" A crying voice spoke through the line.

"Who is… Cissie, is that you? What's wrong?" Artemis asked, her heart clinching in concern.

"Watchtower, Bart… Oh God, there was so much blood, Art-Artemis…" Cissie sobbed. "I can't… I can't lose… Artemis please…"

"Cissie, try to calm down," Artemis tried to sound calmer than she was feeling. "What happened?"

"This… this… Devil… he fought Bart at the Flash Museum… and… he was faster… he hurt him… he hurt him bad… blood was everywhere…Bart turned so white… he looked… d-dead…"

"You're at the watchtower?" Artemis asked, not noticing Tony had entered the Armory.

"The Med bay, please hurry…" Cissie begged.

"I'll be there as soon as I can… bye…" Artemis ended the call, and turned to see the Iron Man armor snapping into place on Tony.

"Nearest Zeta Tube is five blocks away. I'll give you a lift." Tony said, as the Arc Reactor of his chest place started to glow brightly.

"How did you…" Artemis started to ask as the helmet came together over his face.

"Saw you were upset. Dunno what's going on, but looks like you could use a hand, so?" Iron Man held out his hand.

"Thanks, Tony," Artemis nodded, taking his hand

"Hang on," Tony said as he pulled her to him and the sunroof opened. A moment later they were flying through the air toward the hidden Zeta Tube.

**Justice League Watchtower**

Artemis ran through the halls of the Watchtower to the medical bay, and found Cissie surrounded by Green Arrow, Black Canary and Iris West, with Superman standing a distance away, staring at the wall, obviously watching what was going on with his x-ray vision. "Artemis…" Cissie stood up and ran to Artemis' waiting arms. The two blonds embraced, and Artemis stroked her hair comfortingly. "Ciss, what's happened?"

Cissie sniffled a moment, then struggled through telling Artemis everything that happened.

"How is that possible? Bart's as fast as the Flash, if not faster…" Artemis shook her head. "The only one that came close was Wally and… Any idea who he was, or what he was?"

"I don't know… He seemed angry at Bart for wearing Flash symbols… and he also seemed to freak out just after but I have no idea why… it was so scary… and I don't… I can't lose him, Artemis. I can't…"

"Bart's a fighter, Cissie, he'll be ok…" Artemis nodded confidently.

"Where's Flash?" Artemis glanced around.

"He's on an off world mission with the Green Lanterns, Superboy, Nightwing, and Ms. Martian," Green Arrow answered. "Might be a good thing he's away. If Kid Flash was a target, it's a good bet Flash will be too."

"Your connection with the first Kid Flash could make you a target too, Artemis," Black Canary said worriedly. "You may not be going by the same costume and name, but we don't know how much this Dark Flash knows or where he came from. It might be best to stay up here for a while."

She glanced around at those in the room, then down to the beeper in her purse. She focused on it for a moment before she turned her attention to Cissie, who had gone back to Green Arrow's side, leaning against him. Cissie couldn't save Bart. Green Arrow, Black Canary, even Superman… even Artemis herself, she couldn't save him from the monster that nearly killed him… but she knew what she could do. This wasn't a time for heroes… this was a time for Avengers.

She could avenge him.

**Palo Alto, California, 9:30am **

A dark red streak roared through the streets, before going up the stairs of a long vacant apartment. Dark Flash stopped at the door and rubbed his face. "Why… What… A…Art… Help me!" The blood red armor retracted into his ring and he struggled with the door. His shadowy eyes twitched as the door refused to open. He growled to himself before slamming his shoulder into the door twice before it finally gave way and he collapsed on the floor. "Help me!" He cried, struggling to his feet. The Apartment was completely empty, but after a shake of his head it was suddenly filled with furniture. A pit bull sat on the couch near the door, barking and wagging his tail.

"Welcome back, Wally," A blond headed girl walked around the corner, wearing only a red jersey, her arms outstretched welcomingly.

He knew her, something about her caused the pain and anger in his heart to be soothed. And he almost subconsciously moved toward her. He passed straight through her, falling through to the floor as all the furniture, the dog and the girl disappeared. He roared in rage, and pounded his fists against the floor as confusion, pain, and rage filled him.

"My dear, dear brother…" He glanced up to see Loki standing by the door. "Do you see what the Flashes cost you? You and your beloved were so happy together… they took it away from you. The Flashes and their allies."

"What happened… what happened to her?" Wally asked, still on the floor.

Loki glanced around, before crouching beside him. "You've been gone a long time," Loki said sympathetically. "She's gone, brother. She's moved on. It would be best to forget about her. Make them pay for all you've lost, dear brother…"

"The Flash… his allies…" Wally growled, his angry eyes looking up through his unruly red bangs, "I will… make them all pay…"

"Excellent…" Loki smiled evilly, "Don't keep any of that bottled up… let it all out… on them all…"

**Central City, 10:00am**

Artemis, after spending some time convincing Green Arrow, Black Canary and Superman that she'd be ok, and instructed them to call her at the first news they had, she left. She had told them she was going back to New York City. Instead she programed the Zeta Tube to another destination, and approached the Flash Museum.

She had made her choice. Cissie has come close to losing what she had lost. She refused to allow that, and she refused to allow that to happen to let this monster take The Flash from Iris and their children. She glanced to the large bag she had picked up from the Watch Tower, to her spare Tigress outfit. It was time to go to work. But for the first time since Wally died, she wasn't going to face this alone. She pulled out the beeper.

She stared at it for what felt like forever, and then pressed the button with her thumb.

The small screen flashed a moment before two words ran across it.

"_AVENGERS ASSEMBLE_"


End file.
